Spider-Man 3 Alternate Scene
by RisenKefka
Summary: An alternate version of the restaurant scene from Sam Raimi's "Spider-Man 3", done in script form. When Gwen Stacy (Bryce Dallas Howard) intrudes on the nervous Peter Parker (Toby Maguire) and feisty Mary Jane Watson's (Kirsten Dunst) dinner date, Peter throws a curveball one of the girl's way that changes the entire outcome of this encounter.


[MARY JANE WATSON has entered the restaurant an is approaching Peter's table. She's a backless black dress on, held up by thin black straps going across her shoulders. Her pretty red hair is tied back in a ponytail. PETER gapes at his girlfriend looking so stunning and radiant, then gets up from his seat at the table to go greet her]

PETER: Hi! [He and MJ embrace each other in a warm greeting hug]

PETER: Look at you, wow! Beautiful.

MJ: Thanks. [MJ flips her hair back a bit as she and PETER walk to the table and take their seats]

MJ: [scoffs] Is this place in your budget?

PETER: [seating himself down] Oh, it's a special occasion. You're on Broadway.

MJ: [sighs] I don't feel like much of a star tonight.

PETER: Well, you are a star. And you've earned it.

MJ: Peter... [shakes head] you have no idea how I feel right now.

PETER: Oh no, I know exactly how you feel. Listen. I have been through this. Happens to me all the time. I see Spider-Man posters in the window. Kids running around with me on their sweaters. Big Halloween item. I don't know, I guess I've become something of an icon. Like yesterday. They keep screaming: "Spider-Man! Spider-Man!" I don't know, I mean, I'm thinking to myself, "I'm just a nerdy kid from Queens. Do I deserve this?"

[PETER glances to MJ's right and sees GWEN STACY, his beautiful science class buddy whom he'd kissed earlier that day, nearing his and MJ's table. GWEN smiles and waves at PETER]

GWEN: Hi, Pete!

PETER: [nervous but keeping a smile on his face] Hi.

[While PETER makes hand and face signals to the MATER'D, who seems to have led GWEN to the table by mistake and is not following the plans they'd arranged. GWEN saunters on over and quite literally stands between PETER and MJ]

GWEN: Hi. My parents and I are just having dinner here. [GWEN turns and looks directly at MJ, giving her a pleasant smile]. Hello, I'm Gwen Stacy. [She outstretches her hand for MJ to shake it, which she does]

PETER: Uh, this is Mary Jane Watson.

GWEN: Oh. Oh, it's so nice to finally meet you. Pete talks about you all the time. [GWEN rubs her well polished hands on PETER's shoulder as she says this]

MJ: [disbelieving and clearly vexed] Oh?

PETER: [Nervously] Gwen is my...lab partner in Dr Connor's class.

GWEN: Pete's something of a genius. I'd be completely lost without him. Which actually reminds me- Pete, if you've got a picture of my kiss with Spider-Man, could you...

[Before GWEN can finish that sentence, PETER swats her hand off his shoulder, raises his own hands, and looks GWEN directly in the eyes, having gathered the courage to tell her off]

PETER: Gwen, I'm...I'm sorry, but...I came here for a special date with MJ. You see the two of us sitting here? How - how am I supposed to pay any attention to you when MJ's here...dressed like THAT? [He gestures to MJ to emphasize the last part]

[GWEN's jaw drops over PETER's blunt rejection of her company; she is gaping in disbelief. MJ is also clearly taken aback, but her puzzled face soon twitches, her open mouth forming a sort of smile. As her eyes start to watar, she presses her lips together and lets out a "PFFFFFT" sound. Looking at the look on GWEN's face, MJ can barely contain herself. She starts to chuckle hysterically, with her shoulders shaking and her eyes welled up with tears. Her chuckles come out low and throaty yet still very loud. In a few seconds, MJ starts to laugh even harder, a wide, triumphant smirk spread across her facial features]

MJ: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! HAAA HAA HA HA HA HA HA! [In her hysteria, MJ slams both her arms down onto the table and buries her face into them, soon laughing so hard she starts pounding a fist against the table repeatdly, earning stares from many restaurant guests]

Peter: [laughs a bit too] MJ?

[MJ shakes uncontrollably as she giggles some more, before she finally lifts her face up from the table. Her face is flushed a light shade of red and she is in tears of laughter. She's inhaling and exhaling for breath in between her dry chortles]

MJ: [holding up one finger] Excuse me... [MJ quickly lifts herself up from her seat and excuses herself from the table, walking off with a smirk on her lips as she shakes her head and snickers to herself]

MJ: [in between laughs] Oh my God...

[MJ enters the ladies bathroom, where there is presently no one else in there. She is all alone...and free to laugh her keister off. MJ busts out into loud, hysterical, almost maniacal laughter, tears now pouring down her dimpled cheeks as she does]

MJ: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAHAA!

[The hysterical woman laughs so hard that she actually falls over onto the bathroom floor, her legs thrashing around and her hands flying over her mouth, muffling her screams of laughter. She is sweating profusely now and her skin is flushed even redder than her hair]

MJ: OHOHOHO MAN! HAAHAAHAAHAHAHAHA! EHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEE!

[Cut to: PETER and GWEN hearing MJ's fits of laughter from where they are in the restaurant. PETER grimaces a bit, and GWEN, her face red in embarrassment and anger, gives a huff of fury as she turns and storms off. Cut back to the ladies bathroom, where MJ is having the time of her life. She's sprawled out on the floor, sobbing with laughter, and even starting to choke a little, she's laughing so hard]

MJ: PWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAAAA!

[Camera zooms in on MJ's reddened, tear-soaked, breathlessly laughing face as the scene fades into the next. During this transition, we hear a voiceover narration from PETER]

PETER: So MJ had the last laugh. Unfortunately, she laughed too hard and had to leave, and I didn't get around to proposing to her with Aunt May's ring. [sighs] Maybe some time later...


End file.
